


Spolubydlící

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Spolubydlící

Sebastian seděl v kuchyni u jídla a pozoroval nového spolubydlícího, který pobíhal po domě a zkoumal snad úplně všechno.

'Jim..' pomyslel Seb. Ano, tak se jmenuje. James Moriarty.

Sebastian se zarazil, když někdo zazvonil.

Nový spolubydlící byl rychle u dveří. Vzal si kabát a opustil dům.

Seb se trochu zamračil.

Ani si spolu nepromluvili.

Nakonec nad tím ale pokrčil rameny. Bydlí spolu jen proto, aby uthli nájem.

Nikde není psáno, že spolu musí mluvit.

 

*-*

 

Sebastian se vrátil z práce něco málo po osmé.

Jimův kabát už zase visel na věšáku.

Svého spolubydlícího potkal cestou do ložnice. Jim zrovna vyšel z koupeny zabalený jen v ručníku.

Pozdravili se kývnuím hlavy, než zalezli každý do své ložnice.

 

*-*

 

Seb zkoumal žalostný stav ledničky, když do kuchyně vstoupil Jim.

„Nic..“ zabručel Sebastian a zavřel ledničku. „Zajdu do obchodu.. Chcete tam něco?“

„Ale no tak, Sebby, pojď si tykat, když už jsme ti spolubydlící.“ mávl rukou Jim.

Seb trochu zaskočen přikývl. „Tak tedy.. Chceš něco?“

Jim mu strčil do ruky seznam a odešel zpět k sobě.

Seb zůstal chvíli překvapeně stát, než se vidal do obchodu.

 

 

Když se vrátil, Jim už nebyl doma. Seb uklidil nákup a chystal se nasnídat, když mu přišla SMS.

_Big Ban za hodinu. -X_

Nastačil si ani kousnout a v další esemesce mu přišla fotka jeho objeti.

Seb vstal, aby se připravil.

 

*-*

 

Velmi podobně probýhali všechny dny. Některá rána se potkali, jiná ne a když už se potkali, tak toho moc nenamluvili.

Jim po většinu času byl zalezlý u sebe v ložnici a cosi si sepisoval a Seb jeho společnost nevyhledval. Později mu ale začalo být blbý nemluvit se spolubydlícím. Na společné téma, ale přijít nemohl. Netušil co by Jima zajímalo, kromě práce.

Nakonec ho předběhl Jim.

 

*-*

 

Další z těch poklidných dnů, kdy po Sebastianovi šéf nic nechtěl. Seděl v obýváku a pročítal si noviny, když proběhl Jim.

„Sebby!“ vykřikl nadšeně a prudce otevřel vchodové dveře.

Sebastian sklopil noviny.

Jim držel v náručí krabici. Nohou zavřel dveře pošťkovi před nosem, než nadšeně zamířil do obýváku.

„Sebby, konečně!“

Sebastian nevědomky naklonil hlavu.

Jim se vrhl na krabici, kterou nechal na gauči. „Konečně je to tady!“

„A co?“ zeptal se Seb.

Jimovi se rozzářili oči, když oteřel výko. „Dokonalé.“ šeptl a ignoroval otázku.

K Sebbymu překvapení se Jim začal vyslékat.

 

Sebastian nad tím nikdy nepřemýšlel, ale kdyby se ho kdysi někdo zeptal, jestli je gay, odpověděl by, že ne.

Před dvěma roky chodil s Molly, kamarádkou ze školy, ale vztah jim přerušila autonehoda, kterou Molly nepřežila.

Teď by nad tou otázkou nejspíš chvíli přemýšlel, než by odpověděl, ale stejně by si nebyl jistý.

Jim se mu líbí. Tím zjištěním si byl stejně jitý, jako překvapený.

Často ho potkával, když šel Jim z koupelny jen v ručníku. Až na pár chvil, kdy vyšel Jim úplně nahý.

Sebastian se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že to udělal naschvál. Teď byl opravdu rád za noviny, když před ním stál polonahý Jim.

 

Jim hodil věci na zem a z krabice vytáhl zabalenou košili. Po chvíli vyhrál boj s obalem.

„Zlato, zavři pusu a neslintej.“ mrkl na něj Jim, zatímco si natahoval košili.

Sebastian rychle pohlédl do novin. Nevydržel to, ale a přes okraj novin nakoukl na svého spolubydícího.

Jim už měl na sobě i kalhoty. Vytahoval z krabice sako, které si hned oblékal.

„Co na to říkáš?“ rozzářil se Jim, jakmile byl kompletně oblečen včetně nových bot.

„Tolik poviku pro oblek?“ podivil se Sebastian.

„To není oblek! Tohle je Westwood!“ opravil ho Jim.

Seb pozvedl obočí. Z jeho pohledu Jim pochopil, že v tom nevidí rozdíl.

Jim se nezajímal o krabici či poházené oblečení okolo a rychle utekl k sobě.

Seb se pokusil s klidem vrátit k novinám.

 

*-*

 

Jim seděl na židli v kuchyni. Hlavu pěl položenou na stole a s úsměvem pozoroval Sebastiana, který uklízel nákup.

Sebastianovi se nedařilo ho ignorovat. Nebyl zvyklí, aby ho někdo takhle pozoroval.

Vždy když se podíval na svého spolubydlícího, tak se Jim víc usmál. Seb celou dobu čekal co bude chtít, ale on ho jen pozoroval.

 

Začalo to patřit ke zvykům stejně jako to, že přes den nebývají doma.

Sebbymu to postupně přestalo vadit. Pro změnu mu přišlo divné, že když tam ráno Jim nebyl a nesledoval ho.

Jim si toho byl vědom.

 

*-*

 

Pokud šlo o ob... Westwood, měl ho Jim stále na sobě.

Druhý den si nechal přivést další čtyři, což Seb nechápal, ale nekecal mu do toho, jelikož věděl, že by ho čekala několika hodinová přednška o tom, že je Westwood úžasný.

To že je jeho spolubydlící jiný, na to si zvykl a byl za to rád.

Další věc, které si Seb nemohl na svém spolubydlícím nevšimnout bylo oslovní, které používal. Sebby, Zlato, Tygře.. tyhle používal nejčastěji a při výslovnosti si dal záležet na důrazu.

Sebastian věděl, že s tím nic nenadělá.

S Jimem bydlí už pár měsíců a za tu dobu pochopil, že jak si něco vezme do hlavy, tak toho nenechá.

S Jimem bydlí už pár měsíců a za tu dobu se do něho stihl několikrát zamilovat.

 

*-*

 

„Zlato, ty někam jdeš?“ podivil se Jim, když pozoroval Sebastiana, jak si obléká kabát.

„Jo, do hospody.“ přikývl Sebastian. „Potřebuješ něco?“

Jim zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Stejně jdu za chvíli ven kvůli práci.“

„V sobotu?“

„Říká ten co děl někdy i v neděli.“ odsekl Jim a zavřel za ním.

Sebastian se s úsměvem vydal pryč.

 

*-*

 

Jim se vracel pozdě večer. Věděl, že ho sleduje hlouček devíti chlapů, ale nic si z toho nedělal.

Oni a ten co je poslal ho v jeho práci nemohli nijak ohrozit a navíc už viděl svůj dům.

Jim se nadšeně vydal ke dveřím, když si připomněl kdo ho doma čeká.

Vyrazilo i devět chlapů. Cestu ke dveřím mu zaterasili čtyři z nich a zbylí utvořili za Jimem půlkruh.

„Říkal jsem si, kdy se ukážete.“ pousmál se Jim.

Muži na něj hodili pohrdavý pohled a připravili se k útoku.

 

*-*

 

Sebastian měl v úmyslu jít maximlně na tři. Ostatně jako vždy. To by ale nesměl potkat kamaráda z války se kterým se přiopil.

Byli by tam klidně i déle, ale pro kamarda si přišla žena. Zaplatila za oba a odvlekla si manžela.

Seb odešel zrovň s nimi.

Na to kolik toho vypil, šel celkem střízlivým krokem.

Vyšel zpoza rohu a překvapeně se zamračil na skupinku, která obklopila Jima. Rozběhl se k nim, když si uvědomil co mají v úmyslu.

 

Z Jimova pohledu se to seběhlo hodně rychle. Když čekal na první ránu, objevil se Sebastian.

Jim poznal, že něco popil, ale přesto dokázal zneškodnit všech devět chlápků, aniž by se mu něco stalo.

Muži se nakonec rozutekli.

Seb zůstal stát uprostřed cesty a prudce oddechoval.

Jim omotal ruce kolem jeho paže. „Pojď ty můj tygře.“ usmál se Jim, na kterého jeho výkon udělal dojem.

„kdo to..?“

„Nikdo důležitý.“

„Jestli tě někdo otravuje, tak mi to řekni.“ zavrčel vážně Seb.

Jim ho překvapeně pozoroval, než se k němu s úsměvem tiskl a odvedl ho domů.

 

*

 

Jim se rozhodl, že Sebastianovi poděkuje hned, protože si byl jistý, že by si druhý den pravděpodobně nevzpomene. Natáhl si župan a šel k Sebbymu do ložnice.

„Zlato?“ zamumal a rozhlédl se po temné ložnici.Překvapeně pozvedl obočí, když si uvědomil, že tady Seb není. S podmračeným pohledem se zarazil a překvapeně ztrnul.

Sebastian stál těsně u něj.

„Oh.. tady jsi..“ pousmál se Jim. „Hledal jsem tě..“

„Byl jsem ve sprše.“ prohodil Sebastian.

„Jo, to vidim..“ přikývl Jim a přejel ho pohledem.

Měl mokré vlasy a zabalený byl jen v ručníku. Nebylo tak těžké to uhádnout.

„Chtěl jsem ti jen poděkovat, za tam to..“ vyhrkl Jim, když si uvědomil, že si jeho tělo prohlíží až moc dlouho.

Seb se pousmál. Sklonil se a políbil ho.

Jim ho překvapeně pozoroval. Po chvíli položil dlaně na jeho hruď a odtáhl ho.

„Jseš si jistý, tím co děláš?“ zeptal se, zatímco se snažil ovládnout. Miloval vztah se svým spolubydlícím. Nechtělo se mu to zrovna ničit.

„Jistě, že..“ řekl Seb bez zaváhání. Poté se opět sklonil a začal laskat jeho krk, zatímco rukama sklouzl dolů a začal mu rozvazovat župan.

Jim zavřel oči spokojeně. Začal ztrácet kontrolu nad věcí. „Jsi opilí, nevíš co děláš.“ šeptl a položil ruce na jeho ramena. „Ráno budeš.. tvrdit něco jiného.“ Jimovi začalo dělat problém mluvit klidně.

„To abychom toho do rána využili.“ usmál se Sebastian.

„Sak..“

Seb ho umlčel polibkem. Bez sebemenšího problému ho zvedl a odnesl si Jima na postel.

 

*-*

 

Sebastiana vzbudila esemeska. Otevřel oči a podmračeně sledoval strop.

Postupně si vybavil co se stalo předchozího večera. Pousmál se při pohledu na Jima, který se k němu tiskl a spokojeně spal.

Sebastian se natáhl po tlefonu. Naštěstí nebyl daleko.

_Práce. Za hodinu.Vy víte kde -X_

seb s povzdechem odložil telefon. Co nejopatrněji, aby ho nevzbudil, položil Jima vedle sebe. Než vstal, přikryl ho.

Jim se jen zavrtěl a pokračoval ve spokojeném spánku.

 

*-*

 

Na smluveném místě jeho šéf už čekal.

„Pane..“ přikývl Seb nezaujatě na pozdrav, než se posadil vedle něho.

„Musíme se zbavit jednoho muže, ale m to háček. Nevíme kde se nachází.“ informoval muž, aniž by se přestal dívat do novin.

Seb se zamyšleně zamračil.

„Ale zařídil jsem schůzku. Bude si myslet, že jste jen jeho další klient. Jakmile se objeví, zabijete ho.“ Muž po těch slovech složil noviny, vstal a bez rozloučení odešel.

Na jeho místě zůstala ležet složka.

Seb si ji vzal a jakmile ji otevřel ztrnul.

Vykoukla na něj Jimova fotka.

„Ale ne.“ šeptl tiše.

Schůzka by se měla konat pozítří.

Seb nechtěl přijít o práci, jelikož mu vyhovovala a navíc ho bavila. Ale na druhou stranu, odmítal zabít Jima.

Proseděl na té lavečce většinu dne. Listoval složkou a uvažoval co bude dělat, než vstal a zamířil zpět domů.

Jediné na co přišel bylo, že o Jimovi ví víc věcí, než kolik jich bylo ve složce. Co se ale dozvěděl, byl přibližný popis Jimovi práce, což Sebastiana trochu vyděsilo. Překvapilo.

Ale celkem to k Jimovi sedělo a lecos to i vysvětlilo.

 

*-*

 

Sebastian měl loket opřený o opěradlo gauče. Zíral do zdi a přemýšlel nad situací.Věděl s jistotou, že vycouvat z toho nemůže.

Seb se zarazil a pohlédl dolů.

Na gauč padl Jim a položil si hlavu na jeho stehno.

„Vypadáš utrápeně.“ zamumlal Seb.

„A to mi říkáš ty?!“ zamračil se Jim. „Ale když už to zmiňuješ.. Ano, trápím se.“

Sebastian zcela automaticky položil ruku na jeho rameno.

Jim zavřel oči a přivinul se k němu. „Zlato, zbav mě toho..“

„Čeho?“

„Jeden idiot se mi plete do cesty..“

„Pochybuju, že bych ti nějak pomohl.“

„Prostě ho nějak zabí.. ostatně by to nebylo poprvé, že?“

Seb se zarazil.

„Netvař se tak překvapeně, Sebby. Přece sis nemyslel, že jsem si nezjistil nic o svém spolubydlícím.“ Jim se zapřel o gauč a usadil se Sebbymu na klín. „Já jsem důvod proč jsi před pár lety přišel o práci..“

Sb uhnul jeho pohledu.

Jim chytil jeho tvář do dlaní, čimž ho donutil k očnímu kontaktu. „A teď bych chtěl tvoji pomoc, tygře. Chci abys mě toho idiota pozítří zbavil..“ po těch slovech omotal ruce kolem jeho krku a přivinul se k němu.

„Já..ale.. Já nemůžu.“ šeplt Seb, než omotal ruce kolem něj. „Šéf chce, abych něco... zařídil.“

„Šéf..? Ty máš.. Musím si zjistit pro koho teď děláš..“ řekl zamyšleně Jim.

Než stačil Seb něco říct, vyskočil Jim na nohy a utekl.

 

*-*

 

Sebastian si promnul kořen nosu. Nikdy mu to tak nepřišlo, ale teď to čekání bylo nekonečný.

Napadlo ho, že by mohl Jima varovat, ale co pak?

„Tak proto si nemohl..“uchechtl se Jim.

Seb se překvapeně ohlédl.

„Věděl jsem, že je idiot srab a pošle místo sebe někoho jiného. Tebe jsem ale opravdu nečekal.“

Seb uhnul jeho pohledu. „Promiň, Jime.“

Jim se pousmál a přistoupil k němu. „Tak jo, Zlato, zabí mě.“

„Cože?!“ vyhrkl Sebastian překvapeně.

„Je to tvůj úkol, ne?“ dloubl do něj Jim. Chytil jeho ruce a položil si je na krk.

„Já tě přece nemůžu zabít..“ zamumlal Seb.

„Nech si ten sentiment, drahý.“

Sebastian nevědomky stiskl jeho krk.

Jim se stejným klidem ve tváři pustil jeho ruce a vytáhl z kapsy telefon.

„Proč to děláš?“ šeplt Seb. Nebyl schopný sáhnout ruce, ani zmáčknout.

„Nechci, aby mi tě zabili.“ odpověděl Jim, zetímco psal esemesku.

Během chvíle červené tečky na Sebbyho čele zmizeli.

„Tak a jsme sami. Ten idiot tady není, že? Čeká někde v teplíčku až mu napíšeš o mé smrti. Mám pravdu?“

„Promiň, Jime.“ šeptl Sebastian a stiskl jeho krk pevněji.

Zblesk překvapení a možná strachu se mihl Jimovi ve tváři.

 

*-*

 

_Hotovo - SM_

_Za hodinu. Víte kde. - X_

 

*-*

 

„Zbavil jste se jeho těla?“

Seb opět jen přikývl. Nebylo mu zrovna do řeči.

Tohle se mu stalo už jednou v armádě, ale až na to, že Watsone postřelil omylem. Teď to bylo úmyslné. Další taková zrada, kter ho připravila o milovanou práci, ne?

„Vzhledem k tomu, že je mimo, nebudete mít až tolik práce.“ S těmi slovy jeho šéf vstal. „Ozvu se vám.“

Seb pozoroval jak odchází.

„Dávám mu týden, než mu to dojde. A pak už budeš pracovat jen pro mě.“

„Já myslel, že už teď pro tebe dělám.“ prohodil Seb a pohlédl na Jima, který se usadil vedle něj. Bodlo ho u srdce při pohledu na otlačeniny na jeho krku.

„Jistě, že Zlato. A za týden, až ho zradíš a zabiješ, tak můžeme tvrdit, že oficiálně.“ přikývl Jim s úsměvem. „A mezitím se pobavíme o tom, že si mě chtěl vážně zabít!“

„U večeře?!“ vyhrkl návrh Seb dřív, než mohl Jim pokračovat.

Chvíli bylo ticho.

Seb začal pochybovat, když se k němu Jim přitiskl s nadšeným úsměvem.

Někdy ta zrada má něco do sebe.

 


End file.
